


Cancer

by be_the_trash



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cancer, Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_the_trash/pseuds/be_the_trash
Summary: Tyler has lung cancer, and he's not doing too well. His husband Josh stays with him to the end.





	Cancer

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for another fandom, but I realized that you guys would probably appreciate it more, so I deleted the other one and uploaded this one, enjoy!
> 
> Based off Cancer by MCR, but I'm sure everyone knew that.

Tyler felt his eyes fill with tears. He looked into Josh's eyes and whispered, "I don't want to go."

Josh held his hand tighter, refusing to cry, "You don't have to, you'll get better. You're not going to die on me, you're not."

Tyler felt something in his lungs pop and started coughing harshly. He tried to speak through it, but couldn't. He stopped coughing, but for some reason reason, he couldn't breathe. His ears were ringing.

He saw Josh's eyes grow wide and his mouth moved frantically. Then his face moved from Tyler's vision, replaced with doctors. There was some movement, a sharp pinch in his chest, and Tyler could breathe again.

He took large, gasping breaths and reached out for Josh, who grasped his hand tightly. "Josh..." Tyler rasped.

Josh was on the verge of crying. He kissed the back of Tyler's hand, "I'm here. I'm here, my love."

Struggling a little, Tyler managed to bring his other hand to Josh's. He grasped them feebly and croaked out, "Please.... please remember, when I'm gone-"

Josh shook his violently head, "No, no don't say that. You're going to get better, the doctors are going to take care of you."

Tyler coughed, "Listen to me. I need you to remember that I always loved you. I loved you from the moment I saw you. 'til death do us part, right?"

A tear slipped from Josh's eyes, "No, no. Y- you're gonna be fine... You just need some rest. I-I'll get you some water."

He shakily stood up and filled a cup with water. He brought it back to Tyler who drank it all in a few seconds. Tyler sighed in relief, but also sadness, "Josh.... I'm not going to get better, I can feel it. I'm dying Josh. I'm dying and I can't stop it."

Josh's lip trembled, "I don't want you to..."

Tyler reached up and gently touched Josh's cheek, "The hardest part is leaving you. I-" Tyler broke off into a coughing fit, taking a moment to regain his breath. When he was able to, he spoke again, "I was so lucky to be your husband, but I guess my luck ran out. I'm in pain, Josh. I don't want to keep going like this, It isn't worth it."

Josh leaned into Tyler's touch and closed his eyes. Tyler moved his hand and Josh placed his elbows on his knees, then his head in his hands. After a few minutes, he stood up and kissed Tyler's forehead gently, "Try to get some sleep, okay honey? I'll stay here with you."

Tyler nodded and Josh turned the lights down. He sat back down at Tyler's side and watched as he slowly drifted off to sleep. When he was sure Tyler was asleep, he put his head in his hands and cried.

Their doctor came in as he was crying and checked Tyler's vitals. Josh wiped his eyes and hesitantly asked, "How is he? How much longer does he have?"

The man gave him a sad smile, "If we're lucky, a week. If we aren't, it could be any time."

Josh felt a lump form in his throat and he forced himself not to cry. The doctor gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and left.

Josh turned back to Tyler and watched his sleeping form for a while. Even at rest, he looked like he was in pain. Josh allowed himself to weep silently again as Tyler slumbered on.

 

Tyler woke with a start. Instantly, he started coughing, his lungs unable to support his quick movement. Josh was at his side, trying to help, but there wasn't much he could do. After a few minutes, Tyler managed to get control of his lungs back.

Josh rubbed his arm gently in an attempt to comfort him and asked quietly, "How'd you sleep?"

Tyler shrugged, "Fine, I guess. My lungs hurt again."

Josh nodded, "Let me find a doctor and I'll ask for some morphine."

Josh got up to leave, but Tyler reached out and grabbed his wrist. He shook his head, "No, stay."

Josh nodded and before he could sit down Tyler said, "I want a hug."

Josh shook his head, "The doctor said-"

"I don't care what the doctors said, I want to hug my damned husband."

Josh leaned over and gently wrapped his arms around Tyler's frail body. He didn't squeeze, for fear of breaking the man below him, but it felt nice to be able to hold him again.

Tyler nestled his face into Josh's neck and Josh felt his breath catch and his heart tighten. They stayed like that for a few minutes, holding each other with shaking arms.

Tyler breathed in the smell of Josh, the smell of comfort. He could faintly smell the cologne he had bought Josh for their anniversary two years ago and his lips slowly curled into a smile.

"Your wearing it."

Josh reluctantly pulled away. He sat down and nodded, "I put it on a few days ago when I went back to the house. I wanted-" Josh's voice broke, "I wanted you to- I don't know..... I guess I just thought it might mean something to you."

Tyler nodded, "It does. I love you, Josh."

Josh smiled, "I love you, Tyler."

Tyler turned away to cough and Josh noticed something weird on the machine recording Tyler's vitals.

"Tyler? Are you okay?"

Tyler had stopped coughing, but his breathing was labored and it looked like he was struggling. Josh whirled around and shouted for help. For the second time that morning, Josh felt a hand grab his wrist.

Josh turned around to see Tyler looking up at his with an unreadable expression.

"Josh...."

The steady beeping of the heart monitor stopped, replaced with a long droning sound. Josh couldn't breathe, "Tyler!"

Doctors came rushing in, trying to bring him back. Josh watched, tears streaming down his cheeks as Tyler's body arched up from the paddles once, twice, three times.

Turning away, Josh covered his mouth with his hand. Unable to control himself anymore, he began sobbing. There was no more hope. There was nothing to do but accept the cold, harsh, unforgiving truth.

  
Tyler was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you as sad as I was when I wrote this?


End file.
